


Swing On a Star

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Two unexpected visitors shake up SG-1’s beliefs about many things...SPOILERS: Forever In a Day, Serpent’s Lair....probably more I can’t remember :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Swing On a Star

##  Swing On a Star 

##### Written by Stargater (kinda like a Trekker)   
Comments? Write to us at dana_k_scully@chickmail.com

  


The Stargate had been quiet for quite some time, and Jack O’Neill was not expecting anything in the slightest for the rest of the day. It had simply been too quiet. He put down a rather thick mission file, and closed it, smashing the cover down with his hands in an effort to keep it from popping open; without a tremendous amount of success. He walked across the briefing room, when suddenly alarms blared all over the base. Jack immediately snapped to attention, and only watched the gate for a second--just long enough to see it start dialing. He then sprang into action, making his way down to the gate control room. He caught sight of Daniel, who was hunched over the back of the gate tech’s chair, looking at the computer screen.

"Who is it?" Jack asked him, "There aren’t any teams out." Daniel stood up, but there was no worry in his expression.

"It’s the Tok’ra," he replied. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Then let ‘em in!" he said. The tech complied, opening the iris. The event horizon flickered it’s soft blue-white light all over the gateroom. The light danced all over the lenses of Daniel’s glasses, but then it was not a familiar light. Waves of intense blue flashed all over the surface of the event horizon, and it began to fluctuate erratically. 

"What’s going on?" Daniel murmured. General Hammond joined them.

"General," the tech said, "there’s some kind of power fluctuations in the wormhole; they’re all over the place." Before anyone could react, someone was suddenly thrown through the gate. He stumbled to his knees.

"Martouf!" Daniel said, and turned and ran out of the control room.

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed, exasperated. Without hesitation, he ran out after him. Once in the gateroom, Daniel rushed over to Martouf, Jack only steps behind. Martouf begins to regain some of his equilibrium. 

"You okay?" Jack asked. Martouf looked up shakily, and there was a look in his eyes that caught them by surprise. 

"What’s wrong?" Daniel asked him. Martouf shook his head, as if he could not believe himself what he was about to say. 

"I--I’ve seen him, Doctor Jackson," he said. Daniel’s brow furrowed. 

"Seen who?" he pushed. Martouf grabbed Daniel’s arm.

"The harsesis child," he said stoically. Daniel’s bright blue eyes were wide, hope sparkling within. He glanced at Jack, who looked just as surprised as he did. Daniel finally regained the use of his voice. 

"Where, Martouf" he asked urgently. Martouf shook his head again, with more resignation.

"Nowhere you can find him, Daniel," he said, "I’ve been to the future." Daniel blinked, then looked at Jack, who was frowning as he tried to assimilate it all.

===================

There was not an empty seat at the briefing room table to be had for anyone. General Hammond sat at the head, with Jack to his left, and Sam to his right. Daniel was in his customary seat next to Jack, and Martouf next to Sam.

"What can you tell us about the harsesis child?" Hammond asked Martouf. 

"I fear I will be of little use to you," Martouf replied, "for I cannot reveal information regarding the future. The risks are far too great." Silence hung between them, until Daniel piped up.

"Well...is there anything you _can_ tell us?" he said hopefully. Martouf considered the request for a few moments.

"The boy was, perhaps, seventeen of your years in age. He has been hidden and well-protected." After some silence, jack looked up from a pen he’d been fiddling with. 

"And...," he prompted.

"I can tell you nothing else in safety," Martouf said, "believe me when I say I wish I could, however it is just impossible. Damages to the timeline are irreparable once caused." Sam nodded.

"If he tells us everything he’s seen, that very knowledge changes _everything_ ," she said.

"I have another question, Martouf," Daniel said, "what’s this?" He took out a small object, a bit squarish in shape, with tiny microcircuitry throughout.

"A device onto which video imagery is recorded," Martouf replied.

"Video," Daniel exclaimed, "of what?" Jack subtly put a hand on Daniel’s arm, trying to bring him back down from the high he was about to go on. 

"Of the future," he answered simply. Daniel’s eyes widened again, as he realized the magnitude of what he held in his hands. 

"But we don’t get a sneak peek at this video, do we?" Jack said, the statement dripping with more than his usual sarcasm. Martouf didn’t bother to verbally reply; averting his eyes accomplished it well.

"That’s what I thought," Jack said, throwing down the pen in his hands.

"I am sorry Colonel O’Neill," Martouf said, "but this is something I simply cannot give answers for." The group becomes silent, digesting the facts. Jack looks at Daniel. Whose expression is that of a helpless child. The harsesis child was rapidly becoming Daniel’s next all-consuming quest, replacing the search for Sha’re. Jack knew better than anyone how important it was to him, and it pained Jack to see his best friend so downcast. He made a mental note to talk to Daniel later, once this was all blown over. Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Why did Daniel always have to get the short end of the stick?

====================

Some time later, Jack staggered down the corridors of the SGC, fairly exhausted. He absently leaned against the doorframe of the lounge. He rubbed a hand over his face in the midst of a monstrous yawn.

"Careful Jack," a voice caught him by surprise, "you’ll split your head open. Jack jerked, and looked to see Daniel, curled up on the large couch, looking _almost_ asleep. Jack couldn’t suppress a chuckle. 

"And this is coming from **_you_**?" he said. "I seem to recall using that particular phrase with _you_ , on **_more_** than one occasion. He leaned against the doorframe, taking up the doorway.

"And you say I never listen," Daniel shot back, albeit a little slurred. Jack didn’t reply, but stepped into the room, and sat down on the couch. The TV was on, and there was a closeup of an archaeologist brushing some soil off some obscure artifact. Jack raised his eyebrows. 

"No wonder you’re so sleepy," he said, pointing at the TV. His teasing only elicited a small smile from the drowsy anthropologist. Jack rested a hand on Daniel’s shoulder, and squeezed it slightly. 

"I’m sorry about the tape," Jack said softly. Daniel said nothing at first, but then finally rolled over onto his back so he could look up at Jack. He stuffed his pillow under his head, trying to get comfortable. 

"It--it’s just that we know pretty much _nothing_ about him. His secrets may very well constitute the end of Goa’uld reign in the galaxy." There was a long silence.

"And sometimes....I wonder if he....,"his voice broke slightly. Jack put his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, and watched two shining tears trace the young man’s face. 

"If he has Sha’re’s eyes," he whispered. He reached up and brushed the tears from his eyes. Jack caught his hand, and held onto it tightly.

"If we can fight off an entire Goa’uld army, gate all away around the known universe, and still manage to get you home in _most_ of one piece, than we can find this kid," Jack said, completely serious. The corners of Daniel’s mouth curled up in a sincere smile, complete with a flash of ivory. This was the sign Jack had been waiting for. He gave Daniel’s hand a final squeeze, then released it. 

The two of them watched the TV for a few more silent minutes, until Daniel’s breathing became deep and even. He was fast asleep, all curled up, his glasses slightly askew on his face. Jack ever so gently took his glasses off, and tucked them carefully into Daniel’s pocket. He then grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, and spread it over the exhausted anthropologist. He smiled slightly at Daniel’s childlike expression in sleep. He flipped off the light, and slipped quietly from the room.

"G’night, Space Monkey," he whispered.

====================

Quite late that night, the corridors of the SGC were not all together empty. A presence moved from hall to hall, avoiding guards, cameras, and maintaining absolute silence. Once in a dark hideaway, there was a quick shimmer, and the presence became real. A teenage girl, dressed all in black, exactly like SG-1 during their raid on Klorel’s ship. She checked her watch, then activated something in her hand. Another shimmer, and she had disappeared, free to roam as she pleased.

The next day, Sam Carter sat in front of one of the SGC’s many computers, thoroughly engrossed in what she was seeing. She tapped the keyboard in earnest, her curiosity growing with every moment. Somehow, through her intense concentration, she caught sight of Jack O’Neill out of the corner of her eye. 

"Colonel," she beckoned him from across the room. Jack casually sauntered over, his hands in his pockets.

"What’s up?" he asked, once he reached her.

"I’ve been going over the surveillance tapes of the gate during the timeframe when Martouf came through after his time travel, and I think I may have found something," she said. Jack frowned, not quite following her.

"What’s that?" he asked. 

"This," Sam said, bringing up the display on the computer. She allowed it to run in real time for a few seconds, then froze the frame. 

"There," she said, pointing to it, "just after he came through." She pointed to what appeared to be a distortion, just Martouf’s size, that warped the event horizon so that it was just noticeable. 

"A distortion?" he said. 

"Yes," Sam said, "caused by a time traveler, I would assume."

"Yeah, so?" Jack said. "So he makes weird ripples." Sam shot him a rather unfriendly look, then started the tape again.

"Watch this," she said. A few seconds after Martouf stumbled to his knees, another distortion appeared. Sam froze the tape.

"There it is again," she said, pointing to the spot. Jack’s expression was vacant of sarcasm as he looked at it.

"But there’s no one there," he said simply.

"Not that we can see," Sam replied. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Invisible?" he said, a tip of the sarcastic iceberg emerging.

"Who knows what kind of technology exists in the future," Sam said. Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shit," he muttered, "call a meeting with the General, I’m going to wake up Daniel." 

==========================

Janet Frasier’s stethoscope glistened under the soft fluorescent lights as she hung it back around her neck. Martouf had been the subject of her ministrations, sitting on the edge of one of the Infirmary beds. 

"Well, Mr. Martouf, you’re free to go," she said, "but I do have to thank you for allowing me to study the effects of time travel on you. We’ve never seen anything like it." 

"Neither have the Tok’ra, Doctor," he replied, "I do believe they will be envious of the data you’re collected." Janet smiled.

"We’ll try to work out some sort of conference on the subject for a joint study," she said, "there’s no reason this shouldn’t be shared."

"I agree." Martouf said. "Thank you, doctor."

"My pleasure," she said. Martouf located the nearest exit, and walked out into the stark hallways of the SGC. As he walked, he put his watch back on. He found himself near one of the darker, seldom used passageways deep in the mountain, sparsely lit, primarily to save energy. He finished clasping his watch, and was about to start walking again, when he heard something. 

"Martouf!" a voice hissed. He squinted, trying to see through the inky blackness. He finally caught sight of someone pressed close to the wall, near the border between light and shadow. Martouf hesitantly moved closer, until he too was swallowed by the shadow. A bit of light reflected into the darkness, and once his eyes adjusted, he could make out a face. 

"Jaryn!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh!!" she countered, brown eyes blazing. "You want to get us _both_ caught?" Her voice was a fierce whisper, brooking no argument. They both took a good look around, making sure they hadn’t been noticed. Martouf turned back to her, and lowered his voice to match hers. 

"Jaryn, what are you doing here?" he asked. She regarded him as if he had just told her the earth was round. 

"I came after _you_ and that damn tape!" she fumed. "Did you really think we’d let you keep it?" Martouf raised his eyebrows, quite unprepared for her question.

"I . . . did not know you knew about it," he answered honestly. 

"We didn’t," Jaryn hissed, "until it was too late." Martouf shook his head in disbelief.

"I can not believe you came back for it," he said incredulously, "you of all people know how dangerous it is for you to be here."

"No more dangerous than you showing up in _my_ timeline and making your little home video!" she snarled. Backed in a corner, Martouf had no reply. 

"Where’s the tape?" she demanded.

"Doctor Jackson had it at the briefing, but then it was given to a soldier, called Maybourne." Jaryn’s eyes widened.

" _Shit_!" she exclaimed. "They’re working on it now....dammit!" She took off down the hall, Martouf close behind.

  


* * *

>   
>  © February 7, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
